


The Traveler

by heyweareahurricane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Near Death Experiences, New York, Supernatural - Freeform, angel - Freeform, angel!Harry, dangermagnet!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyweareahurricane/pseuds/heyweareahurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't know what he's done to piss of God lately but recently the amount of near death experiences he's encountered has seemed to grow. The weird thing is that he can't explain why he's still alive without sounding crazy. He can't explain the gorgeous green eyed boy who seems to appear out of nowhere just in time to save Louis only to then disappear right after. Louis is determined to find out just who and what this mysterious boy was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

1.   
  
With a couple papers in hand Louis was in line waiting for the coffee he just ordered.  
  
While waiting he thought back about how weird the past couple days had been. Yesterday he was almost late for work because of all the obstacles that were thrown in his way.   
  
First his toaster had short circuited almost starting a fire in his apartment. By the time he had gotten that taken care of it and left his apartment he had to take the stairs because the elevator was still broken.   
  
How did it break? Well a couple days ago Louis was about to get into it when someone tugged him back. A second later the cables snapped and the whole elevator crashed to the bottom. When Louis turned around to thank the stranger for saving his life , the hallway was empty.   
  
Weird enough that hadn't been his only near death experience this week. Yesterday after the whole toaster incident he had managed to get to work just in time and was running up the steps when he slipped on the top one and started to fall backwards.   
  
An arm reached out and grabbed him though, helping him steady himself and not smash his head off the steps below.   
  
Louis was faced with the most beautiful looking boy he had ever seen. He would never forget that face, mostly due to the emerald green eyes that stared at him with such intensity Louis felt himself blush.   
  
He looked down at his feet and mumbled a quick thanks, feeling embarrassed.  
  
When he looked back up the guy was gone.   
  
He had described the mystery guy to a few co-workers but no one had seen the guy before and they hadn't hired anyone new in a while.   
  
Louis got shaken out of his thoughts by the Starbucks bartista yelling out his name. He quickly grabbed his coffee and headed out to face the busy New York streets.   
  
Pushing people he made his way towards his work, that was right across the street.   
  
While standing at the stoplight, waiting to cross, someone pushed just a little too hard and Louis dropped his papers into the street.   
  
Without thinking he reached for them, stepping into the street and picking them up. He stood up when he heard a loud honk and froze.   
  
Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as the bus came closer, about to hit Louis head on.   
  
 _'Not again'_ he mentally groaned and shut his eyes bracing for impact.   
  
He felt hands grab his shoulders and his eyes flew open to be met with those same green ones from yesterday. The guy pushed Louis hard, sending him stumbling over the curb and falling onto his butt on the sidewalk.   
  
He kept his eyes on the green eyed saviour. He was dressed differently than yesterday, a beanie now covering most of his hair except for a bit of chocolate curls that peaked out.   
  
Louis couldn't stare too long though because time seemed to speed back up and the stranger disappeared right before the bus rushed past.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" A lady with a blazer and briefcase asked looking at Louis concerned. She offered a hand and Louis took it gladly standing up.   
  
"Did you see him?" He asks the girl and she gives him a weird look.   
  
"The guy with green eyes, the one that pushed me out of the way" Louis explains, he knew what he saw. But the lady was still giving him a weird look.  
  
"maybe you should take the day off, you've just had a traumatic experience" she says looking at him like he was crazy before crossing the street quickly seeing the light had changed.   
  
He's not crazy though, he had seen the guy with green eyes again, felt his hands on his shoulders.   
  
Realizing his papers were ruined and his coffee was spilt in the street Louis sighed and started to walk towards home.   
  
Maybe he did need a sick day after all.


	2. 2

After nearly missing a falling tree and facing a viscous dog, Louis had managed to get home. All he had wanted to do was to go to the store to pick up some groceries.   
  
He had spent the weekend in his apartment trying to avoid any near death experiences and his fridge was becoming empty. Louis had also taken the week off work so he could try to figure out and fix his current string if bad luck.   
  
Louis sighed as he put away what little groceries he managed to save and tried not to think of the green eyed boy.   
  
Louis flopped on his couch frustrated, most of his weekend was spent thinking about him and when he wasn't he was on Google trying to find answers.  
  
Nothing had come up of course and Louis started to think that just maybe he had dreamed up the curly haired lad with the emerald eyes.   
  
That was until today's events happened.   
  
The stranger had saved his life yet again, both from the tree and the dog but yet again he disappeared before Louis could say a single thing. He just wanted to know who this person was, wanted to thank him. And maybe ask him why this was happening to him.   
  
Louis hadn't done anything bad lately, he didn't think. Maybe it was when he forgot to wish Susan a happy birthday two weeks ago. But he didn't even know Susan that well, he just worked with her, didn't even have her on Facebook. Surely that wasn't a reason for becoming a danger magnet.   
  
He needed answers, he couldn't keep living his life while facing death daily. Next time he saw the boy with green eyes, Louis wouldn't let him leave so easily.   
  
Louis smiled and turned on the tv, it made a loud pop and started smoking. He groaned reaching for the fire extinguisher, he really did need answers soon.  
  
...  
  
  
Turns out it was harder to get the green eyed man to stay than Louis thought.   
  
After saving him from a massive swarm of bees and a falling piano, Louis had grabbed the man and started to say thank you but the man had just vanished into thin air.   
  
Louis was growing more frustrated as two days passed with no luck. This is when Louis decided to take measures into his own hands.   
  
Now with him standing on the ledge of the roof of his apartment building, he didn't think this was one of his smarter ideas.   
  
He didn't even know if this was going to work, if the man would even show up. He could actually die from this, he gulped, maybe he was going crazy.   
  
 _I mean standing on a ledge of a building on the verge of ending your own life just in hopes of seeing a boy that may or may not exists, sounds reasonable_. He thought to himself.  
  
 _Oh well there was only one way to find out_ , Louis took a deep breath.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?" A deep musical voice yells in outrage.   
  
Louis is so shocked he loses his balance on the ledge and his foot slips. Familiar hands grab him and pull him back onto the roof. Louis is now faced with the very person he wanted to talk to. Except the green eyed man is glaring at him, his whole body radiating with anger.   
  
"You try to kill yourself, after all I've done to save you!" He yells and Louis flinches, filling with guilt.   
  
"I just wanted to talk to you, prove that I wasn't going crazy" Louis says quietly not feeling so brave anymore. He was silently praying the stranger wouldn't vanish any moment now.   
  
The green eyed man's face softens, all traces of anger leaving "I'm sorry" he apologizes looking at Louis with a sad expression.   
  
"Just please explain why this is happening to me" Louis pleads his eyes filling with tears, he just wanted to know why.   
  
The boy sighs "okay, just not here the roof isn't a safe place" he says giving Louis a pointed look.   
  
Louis blushes at the comment but his heart fills with hope. He nods and leads the man with green eyes off the roof and to his apartment.


	3. 3

  
Louis opened the door to let the green eyed man inside. Right away the man starts looking around Louis apartment.   
  
 _This is too surreal_  Louis thinks. The mystery guy, that has made him question his sanity, is now inside his apartment. And currently said man is looking at the all photos that Louis had displayed on his bookshelf.  
  
"sorry we had to take the stairs down, the elevator is still broken" Louis said trying to divert the other man's attention away from his family photos.   
It worked though, the man looked at him and smiled sadly. "I know" he said and Louis felt himself freeze.   
  
The first day with the elevator, was he the one to save him too? Louis stared at him wide eyed and the man seemed to read his mind. His eyes soften and he nodded slowly, confirming what Louis was thinking.   
  
Overcoming his shock Louis coughed to clear his throat "so um what's your name?" Louis asked decideding he should probably call him something bettter than 'the mysterious gorgeous green eyed, curly haired man'. "Harry" he said in his musical voice.   
  
 _Harry? well it suited him_  Louis thought. He was a little dissapointed that it sounded so normal. This supernatural person who had been basically Louis saviour the past week is named Harry.   
  
"just Harry?" Louis asked chuckling. Harry grins and Louis almost loses his shit when two dimples pop out from his cheeks.   
  
"Just Harry" He says while Louis is trying to control himself from running over there and licking those god damn dimples.  
  
"tea?" Louis asks because tea is always a good distraction. "I would love some" Harry says smiling bigger, making his glorious dimples stand out more.   
  
Louis walks into the kitchen trying not to scowl at the fact that he's pretty sure Harry is doing it on purpose now.   
  
As Louis fills the kettle and places it on the stove, he tries to remember if the tea had made it home or been spilled with his other groceries. He's distracted from his thoughts when the kettle starts rattling and making funny noises. He stares at it, trying to figure out what is happening.   
  
He hears his name being called before arms wrap around him pulling him away. Harry spins them so his body is now between Louis and the stove.   
  
Louis is confused until he hears a pop and the sound of rushing water. Harry's body tenses and holds Louis closer. When the water noise stops, Harry lets go of Louis and takes a step back. Only then does he see that all the hot water from the kettle had shot out and hit Harry instead of him.   
  
"Oh my god are you okay?" Louis says shocked. "I'm fine" Harry says looking at Louis curiosly. Thats when it really hits him   
  
"Your back is burning, take off your shirt quickly!" Louis says frantically. Harry smiles a bit but does as Louis says, peeling off his now soaked black shirt. Louis gasps at the sight of him.   
  
Holy fuck. Harry was the most attractive man he had ever seen.   
  
Tattoos littered his arms and Louis felt his mouth water at the sight. The ones on his torso didn't help either. Harry smirked at Louis obvious oogling.   
  
"turn around" Louis said trying to disguise how thick his voice had gotten. Harry turned slowly and Louis was speechless.   
  
His feet brought him over to Harry, as he hesitently reached out and touched Harry's uninjured back. Louis thinks he sees Harry shiver from his touch, but it might be that his hands are cold.   
  
"How?" he wonders aloud tracing the muscles on Harry's back where there should be a serious burn.   
  
"I'm not human Louis" Harry says and his voice much deeper than it was moments ago. Louis eyes widen and he stakes a step back, no longer touching him.  
  
"I'll grab you a dry shirt" Louis says quickly leaving the room as his cheeks turn a deep shade of red. Louis searches through his shirts for one that would fit Harry's long torso. Louis wasn't that short but Harry had a few inches on him.   
  
Grabbing an oversized sweater Louis walked slowly back into the kitchen. He was shocked to see Harry sitting at his tiny table with two mugs. Harry looked up sensing his arrival and smiled "I thought it would be safter if I made it" he said gesturing to the mugs.   
  
Louis could have just hugged him then. Instead he awkwardly held out the sweatshirt. "I'm not sure if it'll fit or not. You're bigger than me" Louis said trying not to stare as Harry stood up. "Well thats not diffficult seeing as you are so tiny" Harry teased grabbing the sweater. Louis doesn't pout, he swears he never does but Harry's smirk told him he wasn't fooling anyone.  
  
Harry slides the sweater over his torso and Louis already missed the sight. "Not too bad" Harry says looking down at the sweater. Length wise it fit but the sleeves barley reached Harry's forearms.   
  
"That's huge on me!" Louis protested and Harry smiled. "aww tiny human" he cooed, rolling up the sleves and louis felt himself blush again.   
  
"do you want to talk in the living room away from the dangerous kitchen?" Louis asked grabbing his tea. Harry sent him a thankful look and grabbed the other mug.   
  
Louis led Harry to his couch, which had yet to turn against him like most things in his apartment. Louis took a sip of his tea hesitentily. He was shocked that Harry had made it exactly how he liked it.  
  
Harry sat down beside him and Louis turned towards him. "so are you an angel or something?" Louis asked just as Harry took a sip, causing Harry to choke on it. Louis looked at him concerned as he set down the cup. "I'm fine" Harry coughed. When he finally could breathe again he looked at Louis "but yeah I am, or I was anyway".  
  
  
  
Louis looked at him confused and Harry sighed "do you know what a traveler is?" he asked. "Aren't those like those gypsy people who live in motorhomes and have huge weddings?" Louis asked watching Harry's face transformm into a mix of confusion and bewilderment.  
  
"I guess not" Louis mumbled. "I meant spiritual travelers but I guess you don't" Harry said sounding amused. Louis shook his head no.   
  
"Okay a traveler is an angel who has left God to travel the universe on their own to find their own path and purpose" Harry paused, letting Louis take it all in.   
  
"We take the form of a human but we're still pure in nature. I'm still composed of pure light and energy, oh and we also have powers" Harry said so nonchalantly that Louis had to stare at him.   
  
"The appearing out of thin air and then disseapering" Louis said aloud, it made sense. "yeah along with that we have the power of time travel, flight and the mind" Harry said looking nervous.   
  
"mind?!" Louis squeaked and Harry smirked "so my dimples huh?".   
  
Louis felt himself blush harder than ever before. Absolutely mortified he picked up his mug and took a sip of tea.   
  
 _'so you can hear my thoughts?'_  Louis thought, testing him. "yeah I can, I'm sorry if it seems rude but I can't control it" Harry says seeming apologetic.   
  
Louis is still blushing thinking about every thought he had that night about Harry. "Your thoughts are amusing, don't be embarrassed" Harry said causing Louis to look at him again.   
  
Louis tried his hardest not to think about how the light from the lamp made his eyes shine like emeralds. Harry was fighting to keep a smile off his face. Louis groaned and put his head in his hands.   
  
"Do you have any questions?" Harry asked and Louis silently thanked him for changing the subject.  
  
"you don't have wings" Louis pointed out. "well that wasn't a question" Harry says and Louis is taken aback by the sass. Harry smirked reading his thoughts.   
  
"this is my human form, I use to have wings" Harry explains. Louis nodded trying to picture Harry with wings. Harry chuckled and shook his head at the images that Louis was coming up with.   
  
"you have tattoos" Louis stated again. "not a question but yeah I love them. I remember seeing humans with them and I obviously couldn't get one while being an angel. So as soon as I became human I got one" Harry said with a soft smile tracing one of the ones on his wrist.  
  
"I like them" Louis said automatically and blushed at how it made him seem tounge tied.  
  
"Do you have any?" Harry asked curiously. Louis smiled broadly and rolled up his sleve reavealing the ones that littered his arm. "a few" he answered, trying to think of the number he actually had. "You have more" Harry's eyes widened in excitment, reading Louis thoughts.   
  
 _Tattoo kink?_ Louis thought before quickly trying to erase that thought. He caught harry's lip twitch in amustment,  _oops_.   
  
He was going to apologize when an important question popped into Louis head. He saw Harry's smile fade and his expression become somber.   
  
"why is this happening to me?" Louis echoed his thoughts. "Why do I keep facing death?".   
  
Harry looked at Louis with sympathy and sighed, "I'm sorry...  
  



	4. 4

_"why is this happening to me?" Louis echoed his thoughts."Why do I keep facing death?"._

_Harry looked at Louis with sympathy and sighed, "I'm sorry..._

... I don't know" Louis looked at him like he had been punched in the gut.

Harry put his head in his hands, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Louis's eyes started to water. "what" his voice breaks on the word, Harry flinches at the sound.

"I don't know. I am so f**cking sorry louis" Harry says into his hands. "There's a death wish that's been placed on you. I can see it, a black shadow clinging to you, even now". Louis feels the hot tears drip down as he takes in Harry's words.

"you were suppose to die from the elevator originally. But I had seen you, you passed me on the subway. I had never seen a shadow that dark before and I was curious" Harry paused, breathing deeply and heavily weighing on his arms for support

"A couple days later I got this feeling, I don't know how to explain it, I had to visit you and that's when you were about to get on the elevator". Louis stares at the angel in front of him not knowing what to say.

"After that I couldn't let you die. Not only that I didn't want you to, but my body wouldn't let you. Every time you faced death I was taken from wherever I was and brought to you. I dont know why this is happening but I'm doing my best to not let you die" Harry looks up teary eyed and sees the silent tears streaming down Louis's face.

Harry's heart breaks at the sight, he waists no time in wrapping his arms around Louis and holds him close. Louis floodgates burst open and he can't be silent anymore. Choking on his sobs he clings to Harry, searching for comfort. Harry watches the boy fall apart in his arms and tries his best to stop from joining him in his despair.

Louis was loosing it. He's scared and after a week of almost dying he had somehow managed to keep himself together. Until now, now it was all coming out at once. Piece by piece Louis feels himself crumble, until he is nothing more than ruins.

.

.

.

When he's finally quieted himself, he had no luck stopping his tears. With tears still flowing he feels more tired than he has in his 22 years. A tiredness so deep that he couldn't fight. It was consuming his body and everything got a little darker. It was swallowing him, taking over his mind, and louis didn't want to fight it.

Why should he when it was calling for him. Whispers of peace and comfort echoed through his mind. Promises that subcuming to it would be better than trying to fight it.

"Louis say something" Harry said sounding scared as he read the thoughts swirling through Louis head.

But what should Louis say? The whipers told him to ignore Harry, he didn't know what was best for Louis, they did.

"Louis please" Harry whimpered.

Harry was in pain.

That made the voiced back off and clear from his mind. Louis blinked away the tears from his eyes and trying to get the fog from his mind. Harry was crying while shaking Louis shoulders gently.

"Harry" Louis whispered feeling confused. A look of relief crossed Harry's fac and he hugged Louis close to his body. Louis clutched onto him feeling even more frightened.

Where had those thoughts come from? Louis hadn't had anything like those before. It took over his mind and he couldn't fight it. It seemed like someone else had taken control against Louis, but what.

Louis gasped and pulled back as he though of what happened. He looked at Harry to see his shock mirrored on the angel's face.

"It's the death wish" Louis said feeling his heart sink "Its affecting my thoughts". Harry took a sharp intake of breath at the revelation.

"It can't make you face death with me here" Harry said firmly

. "but you can't protect me from myself" Louis said realizing what had started to happen. Harry's face turned to one of horror as he managed to choke out

"It found a way around me"


	5. 5

Louis wakes with a start. The heavy weight on his chest scaring him. He looks down to see Harry protectively curled around him. Which resulted in Harry pratically being on top of Louis. Last nights memories come rushing back as Louis traces gentle patterns on Harry's bare back.  
.  
.  
.

After the big shock of the loophole, Louis was too tired to deal with anything else. Last night finding out about Harry and the death wish was a lot for Louis to process.

Harry, after seeing how drained he was, insisted he go to bed. After a little squabble about who would take the couch, Louis had just tugged Harry to his bedroom.

Louis also leaned last night that Harry hates sleeping with clothes on. Louis didn't object when Harry asked if he could remove his shirt and jeans. Why would he, Harry was gorgeous. Louis feeling incredibly self-conscious followed suit, and stripped down to his boxers. The look Harry gave him as he looked Louis up and down made him shiver.

Louis had just layed down when the angel wrapped himself around him. Harry resting his head on Louis' chest had commented that his heartbeat was his new favourite sound. Of course that made Louis turn red and Harry laugh at the other man's thoughts. In which Louis told him to shut up and sleep. The last thing Louis heard before falling unconscious was a chuckle and a whispered 'goodnight Louis'.  
  


Louis felt himself smile at the memories looking at Harry fast alseep on him, admiring the view. He didn't even know that angels could sleep. He was grateful they could because Harry looked so at peace. With the morning light streaming in, it made him look so young. Louis wondered how old he really was or if angels even aged. If he had died and become one or if he had always been one. He didn't look much older than 17 at the moment, even with all the tattoos. How unfortunate if his life had been cut off so short.

"I'm nineteen, not that young" Harry mummbled into Louis chest. The sudden noise making him jump. He didn't even know Harry had woken up. Harry snorted at Louis thoughts "you were thinking too loud" he said his voice thick with sleep.

"so your nineteen?" Louis asked ignoring the comment. Harry hummed in agreement, moving his head so he could rest it in the crook of Louis neck. "You're practically a baby" Louis respondes chuckling.

He stops when a sharp pain stabs at his neck. Louis yelps as he backs away. Harry sits up and smirks down at him. Louis rubs the sore spot at his neck looking incredulously at Harry "Did you just bite me?". Harry just throws his head back and laughs. Louis can't help the smile that appears on his face. Harry's happiness was contagious.  
  


Harry stares at Louis with a look of pure adoration. Louis sits up and cocks his head to the side confused. Harry's eyes soften as he looks down and runs his hand over the sheets "I've never slept in a bed before" He says and Louis's heart sinks. "no no no, not like that! I don't sleep on the streets or anything" Harry explains quickly looking up at Louis with wide eyes.

"Technically I don't need to sleep, it's just nice to rest sometimes you know?" Harry says with a small smile. "So how was it then?" Louis says with a smile. Harry's whole face lights up "I loved it" he says automatically. "I hope I didn't snore, I'm not sure if I do or not" he says looking sheepish. Louis shakes his head and tries not to think of how cute Harry is being."You don't snore" he assures Harry.

"Do you mind if I shower?" Harry asks stretching. Louis stops staring at his long torso enough to say teasingly "You've never slept in a bed but you shower?". Harry rolls his eyes "I don't see how those are anything similar, I don't want to smell" he replies and Louis chuckles.

"There are towels in there already" he says jesturing to the door. "such a wonderful host" Harry says getting out of bed. Louis flops back on the bed and closes his eyes "I try, I try" he says and smiles as Harry's laugh echoses before he shuts the bathroom door behind him.   
  
  
  


Louis doesn't lay there long before he thinks he should actually get out of bed before he falls back asleep. He throws on some sweats and an old tshirt, wanting to feel cozy today.

Louis walks to his kitchen before stopping and just looking around it. He wanted to make breakfast for the two of them but last night Harry had basically banned him from trying to do anything. It was frustrating but he understood because anything in the room could turn against him at any moment. Sighing in defeat, he sat at the table and decided just to wait for Harry.

Playing with his thumbs Louis looks up as the light in the kitchen flickers.  _'why are you trying to fight me Louis?'_ a chilling voice whispers in his head. Goosebumps raise on his arms and he is frozen to the spot by fear.

This was not good.

 _'It would be over so soon, you wouldn't feel any pain'_  the voice echoes in his mind. Tears spring to Louis eyes. He blinks to clear his vision but everything is getting hazy.

 _'its okay, come with me. No one would miss you anyway'_. Louis shakes his head trying to fight off the unseen force.

"Harry!" he cries out, hoping his angel could come and save him. The voice scoffs in his head  _'like he even cares about you, you're just a human'_  the voice taunts.

Louis calls out his name again, refusing to accept the voice.

 _'You're wrong Louis, why would he ever care about you. You've known him for a week'_  The voice says sounding smug.

"You're wrong" Louis whispers.

 _'You were with your family for 18 years and even then they didn't care much. Isn't that right Lou?'_ The sickening sweet edge to the voice makes Louis flinch. His throat closes up as the tears fall faster as he relieves the memories.

 _'They threw you out to the strets when you told them you were gay. Haven't spoken to you since, see Louis nobody cares about you'_.

Louis doesn't have the strength to fight it anymore and caves into the building pressure.

 _'thats a good boy. Don't worry, I'll take care of you now'_ the voice says and Louis feels sick.

It feels like he is shoved to a corner of his mind as something takes control of his body. Louis watches in horror as he feels himeslf stand up and makes his way over to his drawers. Louis tried to fight as his arm reaches for the drawer beside the fridge.

He's screaming in his head for Harry, as his hand opens the cutlery drawer and pulls out the biggest knife. Trying his hardest to fight, but he can't do anything as the knife gets closer to his arm.

With every ounce of strength and will power he pushes against the darkness. Somehow breaking the connection, Louis gets control again. Throwing the knife he stumbled back until his back hits the wall. Crying out, his knees give out and he slides down the wall.

Harry rushes into the kitchen and momentarily freezes at the sight in front of him. Louis is crying, whimpering Harry's name as blood beads upon the skin on his arm. Harry feels devestated as he rushed to Louis kneeling down in front of him.

"I called your name. I called for help but you couldn't hear me" Louis whimpers and Harry's heart fills with pain.

He grabs Louis's arm to get a look at the damage. Louis bites his lip to quiet himself as he watches Harry inspect his arm. He must have knicked it as he got control, honestly he couldn't remember though. It wasn't anything serious but it could use a bandage. Louis watched in confusion as Harry put his hand over the wound and took a deep breath.

A warm sensation ran through Louis arm as he watched in shock when Harry removed his hand and Louis's arm showed no mark. Harry smiled softly as he brushed the tears off Louis face.  _'he doesn't care'_  the voice had said and what proof did Louis have to tell him otherwise.

Harry's large hands cupped Louis face and Harry looked at Louis with such intensity that Louis closes his eyes.

"Louis I am so sorry I wasn't here when you needed me" he says and Louis can hear the sadness in his voice.

"s'okay, not your fault" Louis mummbles as  _'he doesn't care'_  swirls through his mind.

"Louis Tomlinson, I do care about you! Don't you dare listen to what that thing tried to tell you. I care about you so much Louis" Harry says with so much convinction that Louis eyes fly open.

He's about to protest when the soft touch of Harry's lips cut him off.


	6. 6

Two days.

48 hours.

2880 minutes.

That's how much time has passed since Louis's last accident. By tonight, it would be three.

Louis was so happy about this that he wanted to celebrate, but Harry was a little more wary. "Come on Haz, its been two days! Let me bring you out on a date" Louis pouted, giving Harry the most ridiculous puppy eyes.

Harry groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. "Don't look at me like that" he huffed. Louis smirked with Harry still covering his own eyes, Louis had an advantage.

He crawled over so that he was now straddling Harry's hips. "No Louis, I don't trust that's its gone" Harry said ignoring the way Louis had moved. Louis said nothing as he started kissing up Harry's naked torso. Harry froze under him and Louis smirked, moving his lips to Harry's neck.

He let his teeth graze the spot he had found recently. Automatically Harry released one of the dirtiest moans Louis had ever heard. Next thing he knew he was flipped and Harry now had Louis pinned under him kissing him.

"Not fair lou" he said in between kisses. When Harry pulled back Louis pouted again before bucking his hips up to hit Harry's. Harry gasped at the contact and let his head fall onto Louis shoulder.

"Harry let me take you on a date. You said it yourself that you've never been on one before" Louis pleaded before planting a quick kiss to his shoulder. Harry lifted his head and rolled off Louis, propping his head under his hand so he could still look at him. "You play dirty, not fair" Harry huffed. Louis eyes crinkled with happiness

 _'Don't even pretend that you don't like it'_  he says in his head watching Harry smirk.

"So is that a yes to the date?" Louis asked excitedly. Harry sighed out a "yes" which caused Louis to squeal. He launched himself at Harry, peppering his face with kisses. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he chanted.

Harry laughed at his excitement and realized in that moment, he would do anything to keep Louis this happy.

.

.

.

The Italian resuraunt that they go to is horribly cliché, Louis thinks. But watching Harry's eyes light up was definitely worth it.

Conversation was typical of dates but without the awkward pauses. Louis and Harry just fit, they already knew each other so well.

After enough pasta and wine they were giggling on the walk back to Louis's apartment. The darkness in the streets was chased away by Harry and Louis felt safe. The traffic wizzed by them but the sidewalks were fairly empty.

One figure seemed to stand out in the darkness.

The light from the streetlamp casting a weird shadow over the hooded figure. Louis felt Harry stiften beside him. Harry slide his arm around Louis waist protectively as they got closer. As they were about to pass the man looked up and smiled at them. He didn't seem much older than Louis but his eyes held a strange depth to them.

"Quite a death wish you got there kid" the stranger said focusing his attention on Louis. Harry pulled Louis behind him and glared at the man. "What do you want?" Harry spat in a menacing tone. It shocked Louis to hear him sound so different from the boy who asked 'if they could do the spaghetti thing from the dog Disney movie'.

The man held his hands up infront of him in surrender "I want nothing from you" the man said seriously.

Harry scoffed "You're one of the fallen, of course you want something" Harry said with a stronger glare. The man shrugged, unaffected by the stare.

"I fell because I fell in love with a human, I'm not one of the bad ones. I'm not going to hurt the kid when you're clearly in love with him. Sucks about the death wish though" The man says looking at Harry sympathetically. Harry's posture relaxes a bit but he doesn't release his hold on Louis.

'Wait had the man said Harry was in love with him?' Louis zoned out, his mind reeling at the thought of Harry loving him. Of anyone loving him really. It wasn't until Harry spoke again that Louis realized he had missed the majority of the conversation.

"So if I loose my wings I can save him, but how do I do that?" Harry asked and Louis was confused.

The man shrugged and looked down the road. "Sorry, but I'm sure you'll figure it out" he said before disappearing.  
  


The walk back was silent, both Louis and Harry trapped in their own thoughts. Louis unlocked his apartment and was about to head off to bed when Harry grabbed his hand. "Louis I'm sorry that we ran into him, but please talk to me" Harry said quietly.

Louis turned and looked at the man infront of him. "you love me" he said blutly. Harry's eyebrows scruntched up in confusion. "Well yeah but-"

Louis didn't let him finish before he kissed him. Harry pulled back confused. "I thought this was about what the fallen angel said" Harry said looking relieved.

"you love me" Louis said again with a small smile. "I do love you" Harry said smiling, rubbing his thumb gently over Louis cheek. "No ones loved me in a long time" Louis admitted his eyebrows coming together. But he stopped himself from thinking of his past, it did no good to dwell on it.

Harry leaned in and kissed him again "I love you Louis" he whispered.

"and I love you too" Louis replied watching Harry's eyes light up.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT THE NOTES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER

There was no food left in Louis apartment and that was bugging him. Also the fact that he hadn't left the house since their date, two days ago, was also driving him a little crazy. He had never been one to stay cooped up for too long and this had been torture.

Of course Harry was a brilliant distraction. They usually spent their days in bed watching movies or listening to music, all from Louis laptop.

It had also been 4 days since Louis's last near death experience. He thought that when he broke the connection in the kitchen he had gotten rid of it. When he voiced this to Harry he didn't agree "I can still see the shadow, it's just waiting" he had said.

Louis didn't want to believe that. That's what lead to the current argument he was having with Harry.

"There's a shop not even a block from here, I'll be fine" Louis sighed frustratedly running a hand through his hair.

"It's not safe Lou" Harry said not even looking at him, focussing on the laptop instead. For some reason that just made Louis's blood boil even more.

"I am not a child. I can go to the store if I want to Harry" Louis growled.

"I know you're not a child but you're being just stubborn Louis" Harry said finally looking up.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're out of food. You might not need to eat but I do" Louis said through clenched teeth, trying to not shout.

"Okay so I'll come with you" Harry said simply and then smiled. Louis clenched his fists. Harry's smile faded reading Louis thoughts.

"I am 22 years old. I don't need someone to hold my fucking hand" he said through gritted teeth.

Louis missed the way the light above flickered but Harry didn't. Harry's eyes widened "Louis" he warned quietly.

"Fuck it, I'll be fine Harry" louis said and turned to leave. "Wait" he heared Harry call out, but Louis couldn't stay in that building anymore. Running down the stairs he got out to the street pretty quick. Those years of playing football in school came in handy as he picked up speed, running down the street.

Getting into the busy part of the city he slowed down and let himself move with the crowd. The grocery shop was across the street.

' _just going to grab a few things and head back to Harry'_  he thought to himself.

Waiting for the crosswalk to change colour, a strange sense of dejavu came over him.

That's when someone pushed him too hard again, he stumbled out into traffic. This time there was no Harry to save him, the shadows around him twitched on anticipation.

It happened not even a second later.

The taxi hits Louis and he closes his eyes as he feels his body hit then fly out and land on the cement. His head smacks the pavement with a sickening crack but Louis can't feel anything. There's a lot of sounds around him. Cars are honking, people are screaming but one stands out from all I them.

"Louis stay with me" Harry says and Louis opens his eyes to see his angel crying over him.

Louis wants to tell him he's fine, not even in pain. After getting the food they could even walk back home. Harry shakes his head, tears falling onto louis face "Louis no" Harry whispers.

The sounds around him are getting fainter and he's tired. "Louis stay with me" Harry says but Louis's already fading fast.

The last thing he hears is Harry screaming "no!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there are two epilogues. two alternate endings. enjoy


	8. epilogue 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there are two epilogues. two alternate endings. enjoy

Louis opens his eyes but quickly closes them at the harsh white light.

_Was he in heaven?_

_Did he actually die?_

The pain that shoots through his head assured him that he was still very much alive.

Opening his eyes again, this time slowly, he took in the details of the room room. It was clearly a hospital room, and a pretty standard one at that. The only difference was the figure in the corner curled up in a chair fast asleep.

Louis frowned at the state Harry was in, he had never seen him so dishevelled. His perfect curls were all over the place and dark circles hung under his eyes.

All of a sudden Harry jerked awake, before taking a deep breath and rubbing his eyes. Yawning he looked over at the man in the bed.

Louis smiled as Harry does at double take, not believing the sight before him. "hey" Louis croaks out, his voice rough from lack of use. Harry jumped up and hurried to his side, hugging him tightly. Louis holds on just as tightly, as his angel starts to cry with relief.

After a few minutes Harry pulls away and just stares at Louis with an unreadable expression. Louis tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"You're safe now Louis" Harry said smiling with tears still in his eyes. Louis smiles back but it quickly fades when he catches sight of Harry's bruised knuckles. Harry noticing his stare chuckled and shrugged sheepishly.

"I punched a wall when they wouldn't let me see you" he sais nonchalantly.

That made Louis even more confused   
"why wouldn't you heal yourself?" he asked trying to understand.

Harry's whole face lit up from the question "Well humans can't heal themselves" he said with a smirk.

It takes a minute for Louis to catch on but when he does he stares at Harry in shock.

Harry's smile doesn't falter, in fact it gets bigger. "I'm human Louis and you dont have a death wish" He said.

Louis is caught in a sense of disbelief and relief as Harry explained what happened after he got hit. It turned out that Harry had tried to heal Louis as much as he could but there was a lot of damage. Apparently loosing his wings happened when he gave up his grace to keep Louis heart pumping. Louis was speechless to the fact that Harry had given up so much for him.

"But you're not an angel anymore, you can't return to heaven when you want" Louis said trying to grasp the fact that he and Harry could live a normal life.

Harry shrugged unconcerned. "When I die I can return. Besides, Heaven is overrated if I can't be with you" He grins, with eyes sparkiling.

Louis rolled his eyes but his smile got bigger at the words. He leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you Harry"

"I love you too Louis"  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second epilogue is next


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second epilogue

t had been a month since Louis final accident.

It had been a month since Harry left the apartment last.

He kept paying for rent, not wanting to loose the last piece of Louis he had left.

He rolled over in their bed and pressed his face into Louis' pillow letting his tears soak it. It still smelled like Louis, and Harry just missed him so much.

He had been an idiot not to follow right behind him that day. There was so many people in the way and Harry couldn't push past them fast enough.

The image of Louis getting hit plays nonstop through his mind, haunting his every thought.

Louis last smile as the light faded from his eyes.

 _Why had he called Louis stubborn?Why had he gotten him more angry?_  
Harry had been filled with guilt. After all, it was his fault.

He wished that he had his Louis back.

"And I wish that you would never put a shirt on, I mean covering that has to be a crime" A voice that Harry hasn't heard in a month says. Harry looks up in shock to see Louis standing in the doorway smiling.

"Louis" Harry breathed standing up slowly. Taking in his state, Louis smiled sadly at the other boy.

Louis held out his hand to the teary eyed boy "Come on, its time to go home Harry" he said and Harry smiled at his words. He takes Louis hand and whispers "I love you".

A smile that Harry hasn't been graced with seeing for far too long, brightens Louis face.

He whispers back "I love you too" as they both disappear from this world.  
  
  
  


The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats all folks. thank you so much for reading


End file.
